Patricia Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Patricia's history. Patricia "Patty" Halliwell was a witch of the Warren line of witches. She is the daughter of Allen and Penelope Halliwell, granddaughter of Gordon Johnson and Pacifica Baxter, ex-wife of Victor Bennett and the mother of their three children: Prue, Piper and Phoebe, who are also known as the Charmed Ones. In the midst of her failing marriage, however, she also had a forbidden affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, with whom she had a daughter named Paige Matthews, who replaced Prue in the legendary Power of Three. She is also the grandmother of the children of the Charmed Ones - which includes Pip, who is one of the Blessed Ones, and Colvin, who is the Source of All Evil. Patty was tragically killed on February 28th, 1978, by the Water Demon, whom she tried to vanquish at Camp Skylark. Even in death, however, she continued to watch over her daughters and acted as a guardian family spirit who occasionally visited her daughters and provided them with comfort and good advice when they needed it. She also helped her grandson, Pip, vanquish the demon, Juno, when her soul entered Phoebe's body (which was being controlled by Pip at the time.) As a descendant of Melinda Warren, Patty inherited the power of molecular immobilization, and was a powerful and exceptionally knowledgeable witch in her own right - she was responsible for writing numerous entries in the Book of Shadows. Patty is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Patricia's life. Early Life New Family Visit to the Future Temporary Break Up Phoebe's Birth Divorce and Fourth Child Death Afterlife Piper's Wedding Meeting Paige Saving Piper Chris' Wiccaning Throughout Blessed Helping Pip On March 5, 2015, Patty's oldest grandchild gained his powers and went up against the demon, Juno. She, along with her mother, her daughters (who were alive), and many deceased Warren witches helped Pip vanquish Juno, when her soul entered Phoebe's body (which was being controlled by Pip at the time.) Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Patty was particularly skilled in this fundamental ability, being able to invent spells to counter those of her mother's at the mere age of nine, though the rhyming was rather poor. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow molecules down to the point that they appear to be frozen in time. This was Patty's primary power, which she channeled through her hands. Other Powers * High Resistance: As an upper-level witch, Patty is highly resistant to lethal powers such as Fireballs.' Spirit Powers * Wisping: As a ghost, Patty possessed the power to teleport through white lights. When teleporting, she was surrounded by swirling white orbs, until she vanished and appeared elsewhere. * Spirit Writing: Patty once wrote a message to Prudence on the Barbas page of the Book of Shadows from the Ancestral Plane, and later, a note beneath a picture of her and Piper in a baby book. * Voice Echo: As a spirit, Patty could project her voice from the spirit plane. * Invisibility: As a spirit, Patty was naturally invisible to the naked eye. * Intangibility: As a spirit, Patty was intangible and could pass through objects. Personality As a witch, Patty was exceptionally intelligent, knowledgeable, and resourceful: despite the fact that she had never confronted Barbas, the Demon of Fear, she was able to write an entire page of the Book of Shadows on him, in which she referred to astronomical convergences in astrological charts. She came up with the idea of vanquishing the Water Demon through separating its particles using a power cable, and later the theory of recreating the Power of Three by combining three Halliwell generations. Patty was also kind-hearted and passionately dedicated to her family, but she was also unafraid to stick up for what she thought was right, even if it meant putting her at odds with her mother—she disapproved of her mother's decision to permanently strip the sisters' powers, and over the issue of reversing the spell that resolves sibling rivalry. Professional Life Before her death, Patty held a job at Buddy's diner where she worked as a waitress in order to support her family. Romantic Life Victor Bennett Sam Wilder Physical Appearance Patty has been described as beautiful by her daughters. She had brown-eyes and hair that she would change from brown to blonde, having very light hair while conceiving Phoebe, but dark brown after finding out she was pregnant. It was said by her eldest daughter, Prudence, that she often wore a sandalwood-scented perfume, though she smelt like burgers whenever she came home from Buddy's and kissed Prue goodnight. On her wedding day, Patty styled her brown-blonde hair lightly-curled. As a ghost, Patty often wore light-colored clothes, such as white and blues, but opted for much more colorful and complicated fashions while alive. Her second daughter, Piper, was said to have inherited her looks, though similarities have been seen between Prudence and Patty. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! (mentioned) * Saving Mr. 35th President Note and Trivia * There is a 20 years interval between Patty and Penny's death. 1978 is the year of Patty's death, while Penny died in 1998. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:Spirits Category:Females Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Humans Category:Magical Humans Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Killed Category:Mothers Category:Warren-Halliwell Ancestors